


Obstacles

by oh_god_here_we_go_again (what_am_i_doing_with_my_life)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Desperation, Humiliation, Omorashi, Pants wetting, garrett has to pee, i have sinned, i think, im ashamed, im so sorry, im unsure, part of me hopes no one ever reads this, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_doing_with_my_life/pseuds/oh_god_here_we_go_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett has to pee but everything is getting in the way<br/>He doesn't make it in time<br/>(you've been warned)</p><p>Why don't we all welcome Garrett to watersports<br/>no smutt we're 100% clean here<br/>just pure desperation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstacles

“Come on, come on,” I muttered through clenched teeth as the light turned red, bouncing in my seat. I slid my hand between my legs, squeezing tightly and tapping my feet. My bladder throbbed inside me, threatening to overflow. “Hurry up…”  
Once it was green I begrudgingly put my hand back on the wheel, pressing my legs together tighter than humanly possible. I had to go so bad it was starting to hurt.  
I hadn't realised I was speeding until I saw flashing lights behind me. I pulled over, unable to stop the moan the slid between my lips.  
“In a hurry, are we son?” the cop asked, holding a pen and paper as he lent in my window.  
I squirmed in my seat, only just remaining in control. “Yes,” I groaned.  
He smirked. “What’s your name, kid?”  
Kid, I thought to myself. I'm older enough to be your great, great, great grandfather. “Garrett,” I told him as calmly as I could, resisting the urge to put my hands between my legs again. I sat on them instead, leaning forward so my seatbelt wouldn’t press on my bladder.  
“Garrett what?”  
“Garrett Clark.” I clenched my teeth again.  
“Well, Garrett Clark, I'm Charlie Swan. Do you have any idea why I pulled you over?” he chuckled.  
“I was speeding, I know. Please, please just give me the ticket.” Or else I'm going to wet my pants.  
“You really are in a hurry, aren’t you,” he teased, smiling.  
I nodded desperately, placing my hand on my stomach when it cramped.  
“And where are you off to in such a rush?” he pressed.  
I gasped when a small burst of fluid was released into my pants and I could feel my face turning red. “T-to the bathroom,” I stammered, seeing no point in lying.  
He laughed, unable to help himself.  
“Please hurry up,” I begged him, moving my legs continually. God, I was desperate.  
“I’ll tell you what. To save you peeing your pants, I’ll let you off with a warning. But I want you to promise me you aren’t going to do it again.” He was grinning widely and I knew he was mocking me.  
“I promise,” I told him quickly.  
“Okay, then.” Laughing, he went back to his car.  
I sped off – just under the speed limit – toward the Cullen’s house, praying the entire way I would make it.  
When I pulled up I cringed at how many cars were parked out the front. Cars meant people. People meant more obstacles between me and bathroom. Obstacles meant a higher chance of me wetting myself.  
My legs trembled as I stood up and walked, or more waddled, to their door. It felt a little better when I was standing, the pressure slightly less intense. As I knocked on the door I couldn't stop myself from shifting from foot to foot.  
Alice opened it. “Garrett!” She hugged me tightly. The pressure on my bladder was unbearable.  
“H-hi Alice.” I forced a smile, trying to remain in control of my body.  
“Come.” She grabbed my hand, dragging me inside faster than I could move.  
My pants became a little damper and I knew my face was burning. “Stop,” I begged her, crossing my legs.  
She smiled knowingly and then chose to ignore it. “Everyone is in here.”  
“No- Alice- everyone is not a good thing right now-I-” My bladder cramped painfully again and shoved my hands in my coat pockets, badly wanting to hold myself. “Alice,” I whined.  
“Just come. You’ll be fine. I’ve seen it.”  
“I don’t care what you’ve seen, I literally have seconds to get to the bathroom or I'm going to have an accident...” I studied the floor, mortified, and swallowed hard. “Alice…”  
She was pulling me again.  
With every step it got worse; my bladder burning until I was considering just letting go. A longer jet of fluid shot down my leg and I forced back a whimper.  
Liam was talking to me but I couldn't hear anything he was saying. All I could think about was how badly I had to pee.  
“Garrett,” someone grabbed my arm, pulling me toward the kitchen.  
My whole body was trembling with need and it hurt to move. I folded my arms across my stomach to try and stop the pain. Was it supposed to hurt like this?  
“What’s wrong?” They pushed me back into a seat and I had to cross my legs.  
I looked up at Carlisle, biting my lip. “…I have to go to the bathroom really, really badly…”  
He chuckled. “Well…there’s nothing stopping you now.”  
I couldn't suppress a whimper, squirming as much as I could without being too obvious. “I don’t know if I can move…” I shoved both hands between my thighs, desperate to hold it in a little longer and glanced up at Carlisle pleading.  
He swallowed laughter and shook his head at me. “You don’t have many options right now,” he teased. “You have to move.”  
Almost in tears now, I slowly slid onto the floor, trying to ignore the way my legs shook. My bladder cramped again when I tried to take a step, far more painfully that last time. I pressed my hand against my stomach, trying to smother the discomfort.  
“Garrett, its okay,” Carlisle murmured, squeezing my shoulder.  
At first I wondered how he knew it hurt, and only then did I realise I was crying…and had pissed my pants in front of my best friend. “Holy shit,” I cursed under my breath, drowning in embarrassment.  
“You’re okay. You’re going to go get cleaned up and I'm not going to tell anyone, alright?”  
I nodded, not sure how I was going to get from here to the upstairs bathroom in wet jeans. “Alice lied to me,” I whined.  
“No I didn't,” she sang, skipping into the room. “I said that you would be fine, not that you would make it to the bathroom in time.”  
“Alice,” Carlisle scolded. “Why did you get between him and-”  
“Because otherwise he would have wet himself in front of Alistair and Randal instead of you, and I know as well as anyone else that he’d of rather it happened here.”  
“I don’t like her,” I grumbled to him, knowing my face was bright red.  
“Go and get changed, Garrett. I’ll deal with her,” he assured me.  
Great, now I had to squeeze past everyone. Goddamn.  
“You make it upstairs,” she assured me, smirking.  
“I don’t trust you anymore.”


End file.
